


Stranded in New York City

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Stranded, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are flying back from a convention and get snowed in New York City.  It might only be a day, but Blair decides they need to check out the city anyhow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded in New York City

Stranded in New York City  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are flying back from a convention and get snowed in New York City. It might only be a day, but Blair decides they need to check out the city anyhow.   
Warnings: language  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Pre-slash to slash  
Word Count: 4114

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/newyorkcity2_edited-1_zpsm0bkb7yl.jpg.html)

“What do you mean we’re snowed in?” Jim bellowed as Blair tried to rub the small of his back to calm him down.

They were standing in the airport in New York City and needed to be back in Cascade by the next morning. 

“Sir, I’m sorry. But all of the airports are snowed in and the hotels are filling up fast. If you want one, you had better get it now,” Shirley suggested. 

“Surely, you jest.”

Blair let out a bark of laughter from the nervousness around him. They were surrounded by obnoxious people. Jim was one of their leaders. 

“Jim, let’s leave Shirley alone and find a hotel for tonight at least.”

“The airport is shut down for 48 hours until the weather clears up,” Shirley added. 

“Oh that’s perfect,” Jim said, disgustedly. 

Blair smiled at Shirley and said, “Thank you for all your help.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? She didn’t help us at all,” Jim shouted. 

Blair was getting angrier by the moment. “Jim, shut your mouth. There are children in this airport. Please whisper if you’re going to be an asshole. See, I did it all in a whisper.”

“Fine, let’s go and find a phone and find a hotel.”

They both had to go and get their luggage, which was a fiasco in itself. But once done, they walked to the front of the airport and there were people holding up signs from different hotels. Offering the last room on floor six. Or that last room on 12th floor. Jim said, “I like the sounds of The Surrey. Let’s grab that one.” 

Jim walked up and said, “We’ll take that last room at The Surrey. There are two of us. Are there two beds?”

“Sir, I have no idea what’s left. Right now we have one room left. And the rest of the people with signs have now left. So you’re either stuck with me, or you can find something on your own.”

Jim glared at her. “We’ll take it. Are you going to take us there with our luggage?”

“Yes, follow me,” she said as they walked out into the blizzard that was going on. 

“Jesus, it’s cold,” Blair whispered. 

“Why are you whispering? It is cold.”

They got their luggage into the back of the van and got into the vehicle to be driven to the hotel. 

“My name is Mary and I’m going to tell you a few things about the hotel and the surrounding areas. First of all, you are right across from Central Park. It’s one of the finest hotels in New York City. Are you going to try and see a show while you’re here? Where are you from?”

Blair smiled and answered, “I would love to see Chicago. But I don’t know if we’ll have time. We’re from Cascade, Washington.”

“There is a show tonight, plenty of tickets left and it’s walking distance from your hotel.”

“You really want to go and see a musical while in New York City?” Jim asked, somewhat shocked. 

“I guess not. We’ll just sit in the room and wait for news on the flight.” Blair sounded so dejected that Mary felt bad for him. 

“Blair, there are many things to do within walking distance. You don’t have to sit in your room at all.” Mary wasn’t going to let Jim off that easy. 

Jim looked at her skeptically and asked, “Like what?”

“The Metropolitan Museum of Art is right down the street and Rockefeller Center is across the street about five blocks. If you get a charge out of riding the subway, the system is about one block from your hotel. The hotel has a fantastic bar and restaurant, so you don’t need to go out unless you really wanted to. It’s up to you.”

“Jim, would you like to see Chicago tonight with me?”

Jim shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “Sure, if that’s what you want to do.”

Shirley was getting her second wind. “Down the street about five blocks to the east is the Neil Simon Theater and The King and I is playing. Maybe you could get tickets for that for tomorrow night. With all the snow, you’ll be here at least two days.”

Blair was bouncing in his seat. “I’ve always wanted to see The King and I. Jim, would you consider seeing that with me?”

“Sure. We’ll stay two nights, even if we don’t need to,” Jim said trying to make Blair happy. 

“You’re the best friend ever,” Blair said, sweetly. 

Mary looked in the rearview mirror and saw them smiling at each other and wondered if all people were this stupid from Cascade, Washington. Those two were crazy about each other, but they acted like neither of them knew. She smiled to herself and knew this was going to probably be the best trip they had ever had. She decided to give them a little more to think about. “The Empire State Building is a must see. You can’t go home without seeing it. It’s just not done. Then there is the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. Another place you don’t want to leave off your list of things to do. And I would suggest a local helicopter ride for sightseeing. It’s worth the money, believe me. My brother-in-law owns the business and it’s called Liberty Helicopter Tours. Are you boys interested in any of that?”

Blair was bouncing again. Jim could feel Blair’s body vibrating with excitement. “I do want to see all of that. Do you think we can do it in two days?”

Jim sighed knowing if it took three, they would stay three days. “Chief, don’t worry about anything. We’ll see it all. I myself would love to run in Central park every morning.”

“You would, Jim,” Blair teased. 

The two men talked all the way to the hotel. Jim felt himself getting excited to see things with Blair. Jim just wished they were more than friends. But he would settle for what he had.

*

Mary drove up to the front of the hotel and said, “I’m going to drop you off here with your luggage. They’re ready for you inside. I called ahead.”

Blair started to get out of the van and smiled at Mary. “Thank you so much for everything you did for us and suggested for us.”

Mary smiled back and said, “Have a wonderful visit in the city that never sleeps.”

Jim said, “I’m sorry I was such a grouch. I just wanted to be home, but now that we’re here I plan to make the best of it.”

“Good for you both. Now take your luggage inside and the bell hop will take it to your room. If you need me at all, tell the desk attendant and she’ll contact me. Oh and here is my brother-in-law’s card for the helicopter tour. Please go on that. It’s awesome.”

Blair took the card and smiled. Both men grabbed their luggage and walked inside the hotel. It was very nice. In fact, Blair thought it might be the nicest place he’d ever been to. Both men looked around nervously when they realized they might be in a hotel that was a little higher than they expected to pay. 

Blair whispered, “Jim, I can’t afford more than fifty bucks my share a night.”

“The room is on me, Blair. Try not to worry. I’m sure everything will be just fine,” Jim assured him. 

Blair looked at Jim and smiled. “Thanks, man. That’s really nice of you. While you check us in, I’m going to check out this lobby. It’s gorgeous.” And just like that Blair was off on his own adventure. 

Jim couldn’t help but smile at his roommate. Everything was fun to Blair. Jim was determined to make this a good trip for both of them. When he got up to the desk, he gave his name and the desk attendant said, “Your room is ready. I need to print your credit card for the room fees. You get a lot of free things, but the mini-bar is all extra.”

“You know what? I don’t even know how much the room is,” Jim said. 

“You’ve got one of the executive rooms and it runs 300 a night for one night, or 200 for each of a three night stay?”

Jim tried to keep his composure. He knew that was outrageous, but he also knew there weren’t many hotels left in town. He didn’t really want to go in search of one either. “I was told you have a bar and restaurant in this hotel, do we need reservations?” Jim asked as he handed her his credit card. 

“Oh yes, we have a five-star restaurant. The food is excellent and you’ll find a menu in your room. We also have room service if you’d prefer that. Our guests don’t need reservations,” She said sweetly and winked. 

Jim blushed and said, “Oh, we’re just friends.”

She smiled and handed back the card to him and then gave him two key cards for the room. “You’re in room 632.”

“Thank you, Monica. You’ve been really helpful.”

“Jim, you both have a wonderful time in the city that never sleeps. Make some fantastic memories.”

Jim stood there wondering what to say to that when Blair walked up and said, “Wow, this hotel lobby is really nice, Jim. Want to take a look with me?”

“Sure. Here is your key card. See if you can keep track of it, okay?” Jim teased and Monica continued to smile an odd smile. 

“What is your name?” She asked Blair.

“Blair Sandburg. It’s very nice to meet you, Monica. This is a lovely hotel you work at.”

“My father is the manager and prides himself on everything being perfect. Now you boys have a good time and call me if there are any problems.”

Jim and Blair walked away and Blair asked, “Why is your face so flushed. Are you all right, man?”

“I’m just fine, Chief. I think I’m tired. Our room is ready when you want to go up.”

“Oh sure, we can look at the lobby any time. While you rest, I think I’ll call about seeing some tours and a show. Would that work for you?”

“It says here you can buy tickets for the shows right here. Let’s do it while we’re standing in front of the counter,” Jim joked. 

“Which one would you hate less? The King and I, or Chicago?” Blair asked. 

Jim thought a moment and said, “Get one for tonight and one for tomorrow night. We’re going to be here for three days. I got a deal on the room as long as we stayed three days.”

“You’re in charge of telling Simon.”

Jim chuckled and answered, “No problem. We can’t control the weather and we might as well make this trip worth it. Right?”

“You are so right.” 

A woman walked up to them with a nametag on that said ‘Doris’ and asked, “Have you been waited on yet?”

Blair was practically bouncing once again. “Not yet, Doris. We would like to see Chicago tonight and The King and I tomorrow. I’ll pay for them on this credit card,” Blair said as he handed the card to Doris. 

“Chief, I can get them.”

“So can I. Chill, Jim. We’re going to have a blast tonight.”

Doris helped Jim and Blair pick out the best seats in the house for both musicals. Once that was done, she printed up their tickets and handed them to them. “Have a wonderful time, gentlemen.”

“Thank you, Doris. Do you know if there is anywhere we can see about tours in the lobby?” Blair asked. 

“I suggest the helicopter tour to almost everyone because you don’t miss a thing that way. It’s expensive, but worth every dime. Do you have a preference? I can set that up for you now if you’d like.”

Jim smiled. “Yes, set it up for tomorrow morning. I think it was called Liberty Helicopter Tours. Do you have tickets for them?”

“Yes, we know the man that runs that tour. It’s almost 45 minutes long, so it’s very expensive. But it’ll just be the two of you in the helicopter.”

Blair asked, “How expensive, is very expensive?”

“For a two-day pass, it’s $200 each. But that means you can see more the second day and not have to pay twice. Are you interested?”

“Are we interested, Jim?” 

“Yes, we’ll take two of the two day passes and do you take us to the point of drop off?”

“The hotel will take care of everything. We will contact you in the morning and tell you where to be picked up by the driver. How will you be paying for this?”

“With my visa,” Jim answered, although he wanted to say he was paying with a loan. 

“Are you interested in seeing the statue of Liberty? We have a Water Taxi that goes to the island and drops you off and picks you up two hours later. How does that sound?” Doris asked. 

“How much is that?” Jim wondered. 

“It’s $35.00 each for the taxi and $18.00 for admission to the Statue of Liberty.”

Jim could see Blair bouncing and knew he wanted to do this. “Okay, give us tickets for that too. Will the hotel drive us to the pickup point and pick us back up again when we’re done?”

“Most certainly. You’re going to have a perfect day tomorrow. Even in the snow, it’s beautiful out at the island.” She handed Jim his visa back and smiled. She printed up the tickets that were needed and told them they would be calling them first thing in the morning.

As they walked away, Blair rubbed Jim’s arm and smiled. “Thank you, Jim. This is going to be the best time ever. I promise.”

“Thank you for the tickets to the show. They were pretty expensive, did you need some help with that?” Jim asked. 

“Oh no, I’ll pay for it next month when the bill comes. I’m so excited.”

“Nah, not you.”

They both laughed as they got on the elevator. Once the door closed, Blair hugged Jim. “You’re the best friend a man could ever want.”  
“I love you, Chief.” Jim turned beet red when he realized what he said. 

Blair looked up at him and asked, “In love with me or love me as a friend. Makes a big difference.”

“I’m sorry. This probably ruined your trip. I didn’t mean for that to slip out.”

“Okay, so you mean in love with me? In that case…” Blair pulled Jim down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The only reason they stopped is because the doors opened and there were people standing there clapping. 

Both men walked out, blushing like crazy. 

“You didn’t happen to bring supplies did you?” Jim whispered. 

“I always have supplies. You can’t blame a guy for dreaming about his roommate asking him to sleep with him.”

Jim smiled as he opened their door to the room. It was beautiful. They walked in and Jim shut and locked the door. 

“I guess this works, because there is only one bed.”

“From now on, we are only using one bed, got that?” Blair asked. 

“I got that, Chief. Now you might find this is odd, but I’m hungry. Could we order room service before we get our new life started?”

“You betcha. Here is the menu.”

Both men sat on the end of the bed so close that you couldn’t have gotten a sheet of paper between them and looked the menu over. 

“Order for me, Blair.”

“Seriously? Okay…” Blair ordered lunch on the phone and charged it to the room and then went back to sitting next to Jim. 

“I loved what you ordered.”

“Good. Now how about some groping and kissing until the food comes?”

“I’d seriously rather wait, Chief. I’m starving.”

Blair took out his little homemade bag of goodies and handed it to Jim. “Eat up, big boy.”

“We’ll share,” Jim suggested and they did just that. They kept smiling at each other as they nibbled on cookies, crackers and pretzels. Jim was so glad that Blair packed for these things.

There was a knock at the door and Jim jumped up. “The food is here and it smells delicious.”

“Well, get it in here, then.”

Jim opened the door and they wheeled the cart in and took it over to the table and chairs. “Will that be all sir?” 

“Yes,” Jim said and handed a nice tip to the waiter. 

As soon as Jim shut the door, Blair said, “Can we eat naked?”

“Naked?”

“Yeah, as in I want to see your ass and dick while I’m eating.”

Jim stood up and started taking his clothes off. Blair almost laughed but decided this wasn’t the time for a bark of laughter. 

They both stripped and sat down at the table. Blair kept staring at Jim and smiling. 

“I thought you ordered two shrimp cocktails?” 

“I did, but the receipt says one. So we didn’t get screwed. Not yet, anyhow.” Blair snickered as he ate one of the shrimp. 

“I love cocktail sauce. Do you suppose it’s because it has the word cock in it?” Jim asked. 

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Stop teasing me. Hurry up and eat. I got you a fucking cheeseburger for crying out loud.”

Jim sat closer to Blair and Blair kissed Jim while sliding his hand over Jim’s cock. 

“Hey, I thought we were eating first.”

“I didn’t say anything about fucking. I said nothing about it,” Blair said, still rubbing Jim’s cock like crazy. 

Jim reached over and started fisting Blair’s cock too. Before long they were both on the edge. “Jim, I’m going to come.”

Jim slid Blair’s chair out and went down on Blair’s cock, taking him into his mouth and sucking like mad, taking the thick cock deep into his throat. Blair thrusted twice and came into Jim’s warm inviting mouth. 

Blair got his breath back and then did the same thing to Jim. Blair couldn’t get over how noisy his lover was. Blair had never pictured Jim moaning so loudly. Then Jim thrust deep into Blair’s mouth and throat and came with a shout of, ‘fuck’. 

“Now, I’m hungry,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “For food?”

“Yes, we have to have some energy or I won’t be able to keep up.”

They finished their lunch and moved over to the bed. Blair got his supplies and handed them to Jim. “Does this count as a date, Chief?”

Blair laughed so hard he was afraid it would hurt Jim’s ears. 

“Turn your hearing down, Jim. I’m a screamer.”

“Oh goody. I love fucking a screamer.”

And he did just that.

*

When they woke up, it was almost time for the musical. They jumped in the shower and then got dressed. The phone rang as they sat down.

Jim picked it up and smiled as he listened. 

“Chief, the show is cancelled for tonight. The snow got too bad. So we’re on for the early evening show tomorrow. They say we’ll have time for both shows.”

“Do you think we could order room service again and just cuddle all night in bed? I like the idea that big Jim Ellison likes to cuddle.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Not at all. Let’s lay in bed and watch a movie. It’ll be great.” Blair got the tv turned on and found the HBO station. They watched a movie that neither cared about or could remember the name of later on that night.

*

The evening had gone beautifully, leaving both men to look forward to the bright and sunny day and gorgeous evening.

The front desk called and told Jim that they were ready to take them to the site for the helicopter tour. 

“Ready for the tour in the helicopter, Chief?”

“I think I am. I was a little nervous when we paid for it, but I’m over that now. I can’t wait to see the city from the sky. I bet it’s just beautiful.”

*

When they got back to the hotel from the tour, Blair said he needed a nap. Jim was hoping that the helicopter didn’t make him sick.

“Are you feeling all right, Chief?”

“Yeah, but I’m exhausted. I need a nap before the two musicals this afternoon and this evening. That helicopter tour was awesome, man. I don’t think we need to see the Empire State Building any closer than we did today. The buildings in this city are just so breathtaking. I love New York. Thank you for showing me how great it is.”

“Did I tell you that Simon had a cow when I called him this morning and told him we wouldn’t be home right away? But then I told him that he relied on us for everything, so he could handle this until we get back,” Jim explained. 

“Good. You have to take charge with Simon. He thinks he’s the boss or something.” 

Jim burst out laughing and pulled Blair in for a kiss. They rode up in the elevator in silence and Jim again wondered if Blair was all right. _You’re just looking for trouble. Leave him alone._

Once in the room, Blair asked, “Will you lay with me while I rest?”

Jim smiled with relief and replied, “Sure will. I need a nap too.”

When they were curled up in bed together, Blair asked, “Are you having any trouble with your senses? I thought with the crowds, different odors and the changes you might.”

“I find myself concentrating on you, so I’m staying pretty damned focused. Are you loving New York as much as me?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, I thought we were going to die in the helicopter, but once we were up, I seemed to forget all about how high up we were. The city does look great from up there. Everyone was right.”

“Sleep… We’ll get lunch and the shows once we’re up,” Jim suggested. 

“I’m having a really good time, Jim. Thank you for everything.”

“I should be thanking you. I never would have even wanted to explore without you by my side. So, thank you.”

*

They woke, got dressed and went to lunch before the musicals. Jim watched Blair’s face while they watched Chicago. Blair was like a child in a toy store. He was in complete awe of these people and it made Jim enjoy it even more.

When they were done seeing The King and I, they were both beat. There was no sex, just snuggling up to each other and sleeping.

*

On the third day the desk called to tell them that they had their airline tickets all arranged. Blair wondered when Jim did that. It didn’t matter, they still had time to walk in Central Park and that was all that mattered to Blair. Jim had been running out there in the morning, but Blair had yet to check it out.

Jim kept staring at Blair as they walked and Blair finally asked, “Do I have something on my face?”

“A look of awe that you’ve had on your face since we arrived. I love to watch you enjoying this city. It makes me enjoy it even more. This has been the best trip ever.”

“To tell you the truth, I hate to go home this afternoon. I wish we had about three more days. The things we could see and do would be so awesome,” Blair pointed out. 

Jim pulled his phone out and called the hotel. “Yes, this is Jim Ellison. Could you switch the airline tickets to Saturday for us? We would like to stay in your hotel for three more days. There is just too much to still see.”

“I will do it right away, Mr. Ellison. Enjoy your day.”

Jim smiled over at Blair. I’m all yours for the next three days. You’re stuck with me.”

Blair was never so happy about anything in his life. Hot damn, they were going to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. No one could have a better trip than that. 

The end


End file.
